Exposing Axlerod
This is how Exposing Axlerod goes in Cars 2 (remake). tries to remove the bomb but can't Guido: something in Italian and drives away Mater: What's he saying, what's wrong?! Luigi: None of his wrenches fit the bolts! Lightning McQueen: something I get it. I get it! I know what needs to be done! Mater: Then do it. Lightning McQueen: What? No, I can't do it. Look, nobody takes me seriously. I know that now. This isn't Radiator Springs. Mater: Yes it is. Look, you're yourself in Radiator Springs. Be yourself here. And if people aren't taking you seriously, then they need to change. Not you. I know that, because Sarge was wrong before. Now you can do this. You're the bomb. smiles Lightning McQueen: Thanks, buddy. Mater: No no no, you're the actual bomb. Now let's go! Lightning McQueen: Oh, right! Hang on! hooks himself to McQueen burst through a barrier and drive off Finn McMissile: Where's he going?! goes after them, followed by Holley Lightning McQueen: Computer! Computer: Yes, Agent McQueen. Lightning McQueen: I need that thing you done before to get me away from Mater. Computer: Request acknowledged. back-hinch rockets fire up Mater: McQueen? Lightning McQueen: Now I need you to do the shoot! The second kind not the first. Computer: Deploying chute. parachute deploys Mater: Whoa-aah! fly over the buildings of London fly towards the palace Queen Elizabeth: Who's winning the race? and Mater arrive Queen's Guard: Back up! Back away! comes over Queen Elizabeth: It's Mater. arrives Queen's Guard: Get back! Mater: It's okay. I'm not here to hurt anybody. Lightning McQueen: Okay. Somebody's been sabotaging the races and hurting the cars, and I know who! Oh, wait. Your majesty. bows, revealing the bomb on his engine block British Car: Bomb! It's a bomb! aim guns Finn McMissile: of nowhere Hold your fire! He can't disarm it! McQueen, I don't know what you're doing, but stand down now! Lightning McQueen: I know exactly who done it. Mater: Who was it? And you've gotta explain fast. Lightning McQueen: Okay. It's him! to Miles Miles Axlerod: What? Me? You've got to be crazy. Lightning McQueen: I figured it out when I realized you all attached this ticking time bomb with Whitworth bolts. The same bolts that hold together that old British engine from the photograph. Holley, show that picture. Holley Shiftwell: Okay. up the image Lightning McQueen: And then I remembered what they say about old British engines. "If there ain't no oil under 'em, there ain't no oil in 'em." Miles Axlerod: What is he talking about? Lightning McQueen: It was you leaking oil at the party in Japan. of Miles Axlerod leaking oil, and blaming McQueen You just blamed it on me. Miles Axlerod: Electric cars don't use oil, you twit. Lightning McQueen: Then you're faking it. You didn't convert to electric. We pop that hood, we're gonna see that engine from that picture right there. that McQueen knows the truth, Axlerod backs away Miles Axlerod: This hot rod's crazy! He's gonna kill us all! panicking Stay away! Holley Shiftwell: But Sir Axlerod created the race, McQueen. Why would he want to hurt anyone? Lightning McQueen: To make Allinol look bad, so that everyone would go back to using oil. I mean, he said it himself with that disguised voice. Miles Axlerod: "Disguised voice"? What are you talking about? You're nuts, you are! Prince Wheeliam: This is going nowhere fast. We really should go, Grandmother. Queen Elizabeth: One moment. I'd like to see where this is going. continue watching Finn McMissile: McQueen, he created Allinol. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, but what if he found that huge oil field just as the world was trying to find something else, what if he came up with Allinol just to make alternative fuel look bad? Miles Axlerod: "What if"? You're basing this on a "what if"!? Security Guard: Okay, that's it! Lads, clear out! remaining cars leave Miles Axlerod: Wait, somebody save me! The hot rod's crazy! KEEP AWAY, YOU IDIOT! Finn McMissile: McQueen?! bomb reaches 10 seconds Holley Shiftwell: gasps McQueen! Miles Axlerod: Someone, do something! Car in Crowd: alarmed DRIVE AWAY! bomb reaches 5 seconds shuts his eyes shuts his eyes shuts her eyes looks speechless Miles Axlerod: You're insane, you are! DEACTIVATE!! shuts his eyes and it deactivates Bomb Computer: Bomb deactivated. Have a nice day, Sir Axlerod. smiles in satisfaction police cars show up looks devastated lifts Axlerod's hood engine is revealed Finn McMissile: The engine from the photo. Holley Shiftwell: It's a perfect match. up the image and does a match between Axlerod's and the blue one's Miles Axlerod: How did the race car figure it out? Mater: A Knightin's what you deserve, buddy. You've really won the time-bomb race. Lightning McQueen: I know. (They hit their tires) in the palace, Mater makes funny faces at one of the guards Lightning McQueen: Mater, let's go. I'm on. enter a big room filled with cars drives up to the Queen Queen Elizabeth: I hereby dub thee "Sir Lightning McQueen". Lightning McQueen: Sir? You can just call me Lightning McQueen, McQueen or Lightning for short, your majesty. in Radiator Springs Flo's, Lightning tells his story Lightning McQueen: So, there I was, me and Mater had those lemons on our tails. Minny: That's a very entertaining story, young man. Van: Oh! Minny, please. Come on! None of this happened. Rocket jets... flying spy cars... Holley Shiftwell: No, you're quite right! appears with her wings open; in the air It does sound a bit far-fetched. herself down Lightning McQueen: Holley! What're you doing here? Holley Shiftwell: Hello, McQueen, it's so nice to see you again! droves right next to her Lightning McQueen: Finn! Finn McMissile: Our satellites picked up an urgent communique. Luigi: So you got my e-mail. Lightning McQueen: Everyone this is Finn McMissile, he's a secret spy, don't tell anyone and this is Holley Shiftwell, she's... Holley Shiftwell: I'm Lightning's friend from Japan. gawps Luigi: Guido believe you now. Flo: Whoa, honey! You got a nasty dent there. has her dent from when she defeated Acer and Grem Holley Shiftwell: embarrassed Yeah. Van: Was that from when you swooped in and saved them in London? Minny: Van. Van: What? I'm just asking. Flo: Ah, don't you worry, sweet pea! My baby Ramone can get that fixed up for you in no time. Ramone: Yeah, sure thing! No problemo. Just let me go get my tools. to get his tools Holley Shiftwell: Ramone Oh, no, no. I'm keeping that dent. It's way too valuable. watches with Mack Lizzie: to Shiftwell A valuable dent? Oh, she's as crazy as Mater. Mack: Oh, those two are perfect for each other. Mater: There's one thing I still don't get. The bad guys hit me with the beam from the camera right? So, why didn't I... Lightning McQueen: Explode in a fiery inferno? Mater: Yeah. Finn McMissle: We couldn't figure that one out either. Holley Shiftwell: Our investigation proved that Allinol was actually gasoline, and Miles Axlerod engineered it so that when it got hit by the beam it would explode. Mater: Wait a second, Fillmore. You said my best friend's fuel was safe. Fillmore: If you're implying that I switched out that rotgut excuse for alternative fuel with my all-natural, sustainable, organic biofuel just because I never trusted Axlerod, you're dead wrong, man. to Sarge It was him. Sarge: Once Big Oil, always Big Oil...man. Fillmore: Tree hugger. the Radiator Springs Grand Prix begins Holley Shiftwell: Finn, time to go. Siddeley's gassed, geared, and ready to fly. Lightning McQueen: You're leaving already? Finn McMissile: We've got another mission, McQueen. Just stopped by here to pick something up. looks at them, realizing what they mean Lightning McQueen: Something tells me you're not talking about souvenir bumper stickers. Finn McMissile: Her Majesty asked for you personally, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: But I told you all before, I'm not a spy. Holley Shiftwell: We know. Finn McMissile: Spy or not, you're still the smartest, most honest chap we've ever met. Holley Shiftwell: Don't forget massively charming. Lightning McQueen: Well, thanks. But as much fun as it was hanging with you all, this... at his friends This is home. Holley Shiftwell: That's alright, we understand, but I'll be back. You still owe me that hangout. Finn McMissile: If there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know. Lightning McQueen: Well, I sure appreciate that, thank you. pauses Actually, there is one thing... is later seen with his back hinch built in rocket boosters zooming down the road Lightning McQueen: KA-CHOW!!! catches Otis and pulls him into Ramone's shop